Those Were The Days
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Ah...college...those were the days. Malik's readying Ryou's gift, Bakura tries to give Ryou a 'talk' that his father 'should've' gave him years ago, and Malik's getting jealous as the three go out to have some Christmas fun. Merry Christmas, Ryou, Malik a
1. One

Summary: Ah...college...those were the days. The days where you're still an awkward teen, growing into an adult, taking exams, and usually winding up in some rather compromising positions. Poor Ryou, Malik, and the others...It's time to get back to school!  
  
The idea for having Malik and Ryou as roommates is being borrowed from Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw. If you wish to use this idea, ask them, not me!  
  
This story is dedicated to Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw in thanks for the storyline! Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. Heck, I don't even own the story baseline!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Those Were The Days  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou turned the radio up and sang along to the song as the late August wind blew through his hair from the open window. He was on his way to Tokyo University; On his way towards his future. One thing that Ryou didn't have to worry about was having a job after he finished college. Seto Kaiba had came to him and offered him a job as the company's top computer technician and programmer as soon as he heard that was what Ryou was studying. Seto had said that he wouldn't trust the job to anybody but someone he knew, and he felt that he could trust Ryou with the job.  
  
Ryou's father was happy and, even though he would never admit it, so was Bakura. Ryou's father had went out and put a down-payment on the SUV that Ryou was now driving the very second that he heard Ryou was going to Tokyo University and already had a job secured afterwards. Bakura was given a large amount of money, via Ryou's father, and was told to take Ryou shopping. Bakura had taken him shopping all right; The yami had taken it upon himself to completely re-buy Ryou's wardrobe and give him a makeover. The only thing that hadn't been touched was Ryou's mid-back length hair, and that was only spared when Ryou promised to wear it in a ponytail most of the time. All of Ryou's old clothing was thrown out, minus his pajamas, in which Ryou had to fight to keep, and was replaced with the things that Bakura had bought 'with' Ryou. But that's a story for another time...back to Ryou on his way to college...  
  
Ryou's thoughts shifted over to his friends, most of which were going to Tokyo University with him. Yugi had enrolled Yami into school about 3 years before, and had made Yami attend Tokyo University with him, saying that Yami needed something to keep him occupied. Yami argued that he was perfectly occupied with Yugi, and Yugi blushed before signing the last of the papers for college. Tristen had gotten into the University on a scholarship for soccer, or football as Ryou called it. Remember, he's British...Joey had remarkably gotten accepted after getting a good score on the entrance exams. (Yami) Bakura had argued that the professors had made a mistake, and he was quickly running down the street after that remark, with Joey hot on his heels screaming about 'tomb robbers that should have been dead five thousand years ago.' Duke Devlin was readily accepted because of his popularity among the women, although Bakura had argued with that as well, saying that it wasn't the women, but the men who were attracted to his gayness...once again, Ryou's yami was being chased down the street with both a rabid Duke and Tristen on his heels. Seto Kaiba was attending to take the same courses as Duke, those being classes on business management and another course on computer programming. Tea, 'unfortunately' failed the entrance exams, and was stuck attending Domino College until next semester, but no one was complaining about that fact.  
  
Ryou smiled and stuck his hand out the window to have it 'surf' the wind. The particular stretch of highway he was on right now was very scenic, and Ryou was content with the drive, even though it was long. He had started out on the road, after a teary good-bye to his father, and a small brotherly peck on the cheek from Bakura, who said that he would rather stay with Ryou's father than submit himself to 'the torture known as Ryou's mind in school' around 10 AM, and it was now about 1 PM.  
  
He was getting close, he could tell because of all of the signs directing him towards the campus, and excitement was filling his stomach with butterflies. But those butterflies soon died and left Ryou with an upset stomach as soon as a stray thought about Malik snuck across his mind. Malik had left for Egypt with his sister three days after school let out for the summer. He had said that even though he passed the entrance exams, he would probably be attending Domino College after he returned sometime in January. He had only been gone for about a month and a half now, but Ryou missed him desperately. Ryou's pouting lasted throughout the rest of the ride, and continued on into his trek into the campus area.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou parked his blue SUV in front of the registration building and got out of the car sulkily. He made his way through the winding white halls of the building, looking for Ms. Ruby Scott's office. She was his counselor, and he was to report to her for his keys, schedule, and any other information he might need for the beginning of the year. When he located the office, he knocked on the door softly. After he heard a soft, "Come in!" he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Ruby Scott was a middle aged woman with long black hair that was braided in the back. Her glittering green eyes peered out from over half-moon glasses, and she had a small, pleasant smile pasted onto her face.  
  
"Ms. Scott, I'm a freshman, and I was told that I needed to report to you for my things."  
  
Ms. Scott looked over her glasses and looked Ryou up and down. "Ah, yes, that's right. Freshmen arrive two weeks before the semester starts. Your name please?"  
  
"Bakura Ryou." [1]  
  
Ms. Scott shifted through a stack of folders on her desk and smiled broadly when she came across Ryou's. "I have a message for you as well. From a certain Yugi Mouto?"  
  
"He's one of my friends attending his semester."  
  
"Good. Now he wanted me to tell you 'to hurry on up to your dorm because we've got the whole floor.' Now, Mr. Bakura, run along." She smiled and shooed him out of her office.  
  
Ryou smiled as he left her office and made his way back to his car.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou made his way slowly down the hallway of the third floor of the building where his dorm was located. There were only four dorms on each floor and, like Yugi said, their group of friends had the third floor to themselves. He tried to make it to his dorm quietly, so none of his friends would come out and tackle glomp him, but his attempts were unsuccessful. He ended up tripping over his own two feet, Yami Bakura was always telling him that he was uncoordinated, come to think of it, and the door to Joey and Kaiba's dorm was thrown open within seconds, and the gang, consisting of everyone mentioned in the above scenes, minus Malik of course, he's still in Egypt, at least that's where he's supposed to be, jumped out to wish him a happy welcome. Wow. If my English teacher ever saw that run-on sentence, she'd send me back to the 3rd grade. *Shudder* Oops...back to the story...They all welcomed Ryou, but after that, Joey opened his mouth and made the statement that that entire group was thinking.  
  
"Damn, you look good, Ryou. What the hell happened?"  
  
Ryou glared up at Joey from amidst his personal belongings that were now scattered out around him. Why was everyone staring at him like that? The only difference was the clothes...and the hair...and he now wore eye liner...and jewelry...and he honestly didn't know what was so different! He was only wearing a pair of black jeans that were snug at the waist, but became baggy as they went down, a black tank top beneath a white short sleeve button down shirt, eye liner around the edges of his eyes, and a pair of silver bracelets on his wrists that matched the black choker around his neck. His hair was up in a ponytail that was hanging out of the back of the red baseball cap that was upon his head. No reason to be shocked, now, was there?  
  
"Bakura happened, that's what. Now will one of you help me up? I'd like to get settled into my dorm before school -actually- starts." Ryou was in a snappy mood. Why, you ask? Look at the above scenes. Can't find it? Here's your answer; His best friend wasn't going to college with him, and Ryou was missing him quite terribly. One could even go as far as to say that Ryou had a crush on Malik, but that's not true...nope, you don't see a snappy hikari sprawled out on the floor moping because his best friend isn't there, now do you? I thought so...  
  
Ryou took Seto's offered hand and glared at Joey, who was looking him up and down. Ryou bent down to pick up his belongings, but that was the worst thing he could have done; The group, minus Yugi, started getting bloody noses [2], and Duke just had to make the comment that would send Ryou off the edge.  
  
"Woah, nice ass Bakura!"  
  
Ryou whirled up, raised his hand, and slapped Duke across the face. With that, he finished gathering his belongings before making his way over to his dorm room door and opening it. Placing his boxes on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, Ryou stalked back past his 'friends' and went to go get more boxes out of his car. Yugi followed, and Ryou smiled at him as they picked up some more boxes out of his car.  
  
"I'm sorry about being snappy, Yugi. I'm still upset about Malik not being able to come, that's all." Ryou held the door open for his shorter friend and followed him up the stairs.  
  
Ryou could hear the smile in Yugi's voice as he replied, "I understand, Ryou, and that was quite rude of Duke and Joey. But you do look nice."  
  
Ryou laughed. "I've been getting everything from 'You look nice,' to 'Damn, Ryou, what the hell happened?' It's not the first comment. I guess it is a change..."  
  
Yugi returned Ryou's door holding favor by holding the door to the third floor open for Ryou. "What brought about this change?"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as he remembered his father and Bakura. "Dad thought it'd be cool if he gave Bakura money to take me shopping with. Bakura took it upon himself to give me a makeover. I was lucky I got out of that mall with my hair still long and my old pajamas in my drawer at home..."  
  
Yugi winced as he sat the two boxes in his hands on the floor next to the couch. "I would hate it if Yami and Grandpa did the same. Yami has enough fun buying all the leather possible with his weekly paycheck for working at the Shop. He'd have a field day if Grandpa gave him a little extra and told him to buy me something..."  
  
Ryou laughed and made sure he had all seven boxes out of the car before shutting the door. "You should see my wardrobe now. It consists of a lot of leather, many pairs of jeans like these," he motioned down, "and a lot of linen things. He said that I need to show off 'our great body' and loosen up a bit. I told him that if I loosened up, I'd become like him. He agreed with me for a moment before yelling. And he calls -me- slow..."  
  
Yugi giggled. "Your yami isn't exactly Albert Einstein."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and tapped his head. "Don't tell him that. He seems to think that he's the smartest man in the world. Of course, I did point out to him that he wasn't a man anymore, he was a spirit with a human form feeding off of my life energy, but he said that I had been watching to many sci-fi flicks."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Sounds like my yami. You know, those two are so much alike that they know it and won't admit it? Yami was grumbling to himself just the other day about 'stupid arrogant tomb robbers who have nothing better to than to annoy almighty Pharaohs and/or their hikari's'. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was annoying me, arrogant as well, and that he wasn't Pharaoh anymore..."  
  
Speaking of almighty, arrogant, annoying Pharaoh's, Yami chose that exact moment to burst into Ryou's dorm tangled in a heap of Christmas lights. "Yugi! I swear! They attacked me! It had -nothing- to do with the water balloons Joey was throwing at me! I really, really mean it!" Yami tried to look serious, but the look was lost somewhere amongst the knots that Yami had tangled around himself.  
  
Ryou burst out in giggles and gave Yugi an apologetic look that was returned. "You go ahead and save Yami from the Christmas lights. I'll be fine setting up on my own."  
  
Yugi nodded, and started chiding Yami on their way to their dorm. "Why on Earth were you and Joey in the closet? I swear I put a lock on it before I left this morning..."  
  
Ryou shut the door behind Yugi and giggled one last time. College life wasn't as different as their high school days, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of Ryou's mind that something was missing...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was settled into his dorm within days, and quickly adapted to the odd noises that came from Seto and Joey's dorm next to his, and the water balloon fights that occurred in the hallways at least twice a day. Their dorm building was set deep into a set of woods, and was rarely checked on by the teachers, so Joey and Tristen, occasionally Duke would join in as well, took it as an open invite to bomb all the people from the dorms below their floor, and once in a great while, the floor above them.  
  
It was Ryou's fourth day of living in his dorm, ten days before school resumed, when he heard the familiar cries of Joey and Tristen declaring a water war on the people below Joey and Seto's dorm room. The usual screams about cold water drifted up to Ryou's open window, but around fifteen minutes into the pair's water bombing, a string of Egyptian curses burst into Ryou's tranquil mind. He had been sitting on the balcony, looking out over the trees, when Joey and Tristen gave an in sync and, no, I don't mean the band, "Oh SHIT!" before slamming the window shut. Ryou looked down to see if it was a poor teacher that had been bombed, but smiled widely when he saw a very familiar, wet, bleach blonde head. Ryou gave a startled cry as his heart skipped a beat, and ran out of his dorm, determined to get to Malik before the others decided to greet him in a more civilized manner than throwing water balloons on his head.  
  
Malik had looked up when Ryou cried out, and smiled when he saw Ryou bolt out of view and, most likely, towards him. He was prepared for the full 124 pound mass, also known as Ryou, that came slamming into his chest a moment later. Thin arms wrapped around his waist as Ryou launched into a murmured jumble of greetings, scolding, and questions, and Malik had to gently pry Ryou off of him and put a finger on Ryou's lips.  
  
"One thing at a time, Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled broadly. "I've missed you."  
  
Malik wrapped his own arms around Ryou's waist and squeezed. "And I missed you."  
  
"I thought you'd be in Egypt until January."  
  
"I was supposed to, but Isis left about 3 weeks ago, and called me to tell me that if I wanted to come back home here and go to school here, there was still time."  
  
"You're here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where's your dorm?"  
  
Malik smirked as he rested his folded hands on Ryou's lower back. "I was told by a woman at the office that I was registered to stay in dorm 323, with a certain Ryou Bakura?"  
  
Ryou's smile widened, and he hugged Malik around the neck. "Let's go see the others." When Ryou pulled away and took Malik's hand, he wrinkled his nose when he saw his wet clothing.  
  
Before Ryou could turn away fully, Malik grabbed his arm and made Ryou face him. "You look different." And before Ryou could reply, Malik was circling him like a hawk. "New hair style...eye liner...new clothes...My guess is that Bakura got a hold of you before you left?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "I was lucky that he let me keep my hair long. But, as you see, I've been sworn to wear it in a ponytail..."  
  
Malik shrugged and took Ryou's hand, urging the shorter teen to take him up to their dorm. "I'll get my junk later, just show me where we are."  
  
Ryou grinned and tugged Malik forward as he marched up the stairs towards the third floor, where Joey and Tristen were huddling in the closet of Joey and Seto's dorm, afraid of the punishment that they were positive that Malik was going to give them...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sat cross-legged on Malik's bed that same night, looking through a photo album of Malik's journeys through Egypt and around the world over the past years. Malik was hanging his clothing, and going about their shared bedroom arranging his things.  
  
"Malik, where was this taken? I don't remember having you take that..." Ryou pointed to a picture of himself, staring up at a sunset with his hair blowing about his face.  
  
Malik sat down on the bed and took the photo out of the clear plastic that was protecting it and looked at the back. In a messy scrawl, the words: 'Hikari, 4th year anniversary of getting Ring,' were on the back. Malik handed the picture back to Ryou, who looked at the back himself. "That's because I didn't. I think that's one of the ones that Bakura gave me when he was pissed at you a while back..."  
  
Ryou sighed and placed the photo back before continuing to look through the album. "It's only been four days, and already I missed the jerk. Odd, isn't it?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I wouldn't know what it's like to miss my yami. Mine's been in the Shadow Realm for quite a while now. I didn't get a chance to get attached to him..." Malik mock sighed and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, I feel so incomplete!"  
  
Ryou shivered at the thought of Marik, and giggled as he watched Malik. "No offense Malik, but your yami scared the hell out of almost everybody around. I believe that Yami was the only one that wasn't afraid of him, but still, even the Pharaoh was wary of him..."  
  
Malik flopped back on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad that my yami came to me, even though I hated him."  
  
Ryou looked at his friend as though he was crazy, which Malik was in a way. "Why would you be glad about something like that? You really must be the psycho that Bakura calls you."  
  
Malik looked at Ryou and smiled. "If I never received my yami, I would have never met Bakura. And if I had never met Bakura, I would have never have met you. You're my best friend. Now why wouldn't I be glad about meeting you?"  
  
Ryou placed a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling in pretend thought for a moment before looking back down at Malik. "Good enough for me!" And with that declaration, he started a tickle war that lasted well into the night...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
[1] = In Japan, people usually end up saying their last name before their first. In example, if your name was Jane Doe, you'd be Doe Jane in Japan.  
  
[2] = Japanese (?) theory that if you see something extremely hot or sexy, you'll get a nose bleed.  
  
Well,...how did you like it? Did you hate it? Any ideas or comments about future chappies? REVIEW!  
  
Next Chappy: All good things must come to an end, and, sadly, so must summer break. School finally starts, and things start to get more serious on the third floor of the White Lily Building where the gang's dorms are located. Tea pays an unwanted visit, and poor Ryou is stuck studying for an exam that's on Friday. Can Malik help him 'loosen up' ? Keep your eyes, ears, and noses open for the next chapter of: Those Were The Days! 


	2. Two

Summary: Ah...college...those were the days. It's week one, and already the gang is being tortured. Exams, unwanted visits, and walk ins on compromising positions. Poor Ryou, Malik, and the others...It's time to get back to school!  
  
I'm loving this story! And it's mine! That's a rare thing for me! I do hope that you all continue to read this! I'm updating a day early, but I do plan to update normally on Sundays.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. Heck, I don't even own the story baseline!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Those Were The Days  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou walked into the dorm room growling. Malik looked up from his place on the couch and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou glared at him as he stalked across the room and into the bedroom. A few seconds later, Malik heard Ryou cussing the wall out in English, and several thumps. Deciding to be safe, rather than sorry, Malik decided not to enter their bedroom until the thumping stopped. With the way Ryou was cursing, Malik had to wonder whether or not Bakura had left home and came up to the university to posses Ryou for a few days.  
  
Malik was saved from venturing into the hell known as the bedroom when Ryou came out, glowering. Ryou was tying up his hair into a ponytail, and glared at Malik when he felt eyes on his face. "You should be getting ready. Yami has 'kindly' demanded that we go with him to pick up Tea from the train station. Apparently, Domino College doesn't start for another week, and Tea wanted to come 'visit' us before she starts classes." Ryou crossed his arms after he was finished with his hair and snorted at nothing in particular. "Did she have to choose the week that WE start school, which is the very same week where our teachers LOVE to load us with homework and essays?"  
  
Malik's eyes widened and he groaned as well. "How long is she staying for?"  
  
Ryou pouted as he stood and began to tidy up the livingroom a bit. "Until Sunday."  
  
Malik groaned, and pouted as he went into the bathroom to change out of his pajama's, which he was still in because none of his classes started until Thursday. Ryou crossed his arms, flopped on the couch, and pouted. His pout lasted the entire trip to the train station...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Yami glanced in the rear view mirror as the trio pulled into the train station. Ryou was seated in the back seat, arms crossed, and a pout was pasted onto his lips. Malik was staring out the window aimlessly next to Ryou, and had a look of agitation on his features. When Malik caught glimpses of the trains, he turned to Yami and started to whine.  
  
"Do we have to pick her up? Can't we say we got lost in the traffic and leave her here? I don't wann~a spend 5 WHOLE days with her!" His lavender eyes started to plead, and Yami had to look away from the thoroughly creepy sight. Malik and pleading were two things that should never EVER meet in this millennium nor the next.  
  
Ryou glared at the window, and reached over to place a hand over Malik's mouth. "If you don't watch out, we'll get stuck with having her stay in our dorm."  
  
Yami sweatdropped and brought his shoulders up in a protective manner as he parked the car. "Um, I hate to be the one to tell you, but she'll be in your guy's dorm. You two are the only ones who aren't going to be participating in some rather, ahem, noisy activities. We wouldn't want to scare her off now, would we?"  
  
Malik's eyes widened in horror, an exact mirror of Ryou's, and he pulled Ryou against his side. "Nuh uh. She's not staying with us. If I have to, I'll have sex with the damn wall, but she is SO NOT staying with us. Ryou and I will not be submitted to that TORTURE!"  
  
Ryou was started blushing as Malik's hands wound around his waist, and he began to fidget. Yami raised an eyebrow, and shut the car off as he opened his door. Malik had buried his head in Ryou's chest and was whining, and Ryou was petting his hair softly. It took a few moments, but Malik composed himself all the same, and helped Ryou step out of the car. Yami was ahead of them, next to one of the entrances to the station, waiting. Ryou groaned as they stepped closer to the doors, and followed Malik, who was leading him by the hand. Maybe having Tea visit wasn't going to be such a bad thing...That thought left Ryou as they stepped inside station, and the second it was gone, Ryou had to resist the urge to bash his fluffy, cotton ball like head against one of the many walls around them.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Malik whined for the twelfth time in the past five minutes, and Yami whapped him with the schedule in his hands. "Shut UP Malik!" Several other people clapped as Malik rubbed his head, and thanked Yami for finally hitting the annoying teen. Ryou rolled his eyes, but looked at Malik's head when said teen came running to him groaning about 'Stupid Pharaohs with schedules of doom that told them when their death would arrive...'  
  
Ryou turned to Yami after his inspection of Malik's head and sighed. "What time is her train supposed to arrive? After all, we have been waiting here for over an hour."  
  
Yami glanced down at the schedule and located the time of Tea's train. "It was supposed to be here at two, but the man at the ticket booth said that it would be a little late because of a small problem in Domino."  
  
Malik crossed his arms, and refused to look at Yami. It wasn't long before a man was calling out the number of Tea's train on the track to their right, and Malik released one last groan before pasting on a fake smile, and going over to the door to help Yami get Tea's bags. There were only two, and a moment later, Tea herself was bouncing off of the train with a bright smile as she looked at Yami. She still wasn't ready to accept the fact that Yami was gay, involved with Yugi, and that he had absolutely NO interest in her. Come to think of it, she was like that with the entire group. When she heard about Seto and Joey hooking up, she had screamed that it was only a farce, and they were only pretending because they couldn't handle the thought of Tea not loving either of them. Joey had gagged, with Seto right behind him, Yugi and Yami had sweatdropped, and Ryou had to place a hand over Bakura's mouth to keep the rude comment. When Malik had heard about it later on, he was in Egypt when it happened, he had laughed his head off for hours and agreed with Bakura when he said that Tea was the reason that the entire group was gay.  
  
Tea's eyes drifted over to Ryou, and they lit up when she took a good long look at Ryou's new look. Her blue orbs traveled up his hip hugging, baggy, black pants up to his silver bracelet loaded wrists, up to his blue, slightly tight, tank top, and stopped when they settled onto his outlined eyes. Tea's eyes held a predatory look in them, and Ryou gulped as she began to digest the new look in her mind. She stopped talking to Yami, and 'seductively' walked over to Ryou. Malik gagged behind her, and Yami shot Ryou an apologetic look.  
  
Tea stopped next to Ryou, and started to run her fingers through Ryou's ponytail. "Hello, Ryou dear. Did you miss me?"  
  
Ryou gulped a few times, and tried to scoot away, but Tea had an ironclad grip on his wrist. Ryou looked at his two friends, who were gaping fish at the moment, and glared a glare that clearly stated: 'If you do not help me NOW, there will be HELL to pay later.' Malik got the message and handed Yami the bag he was holding. He walked over to Ryou and Tea, and removed Tea's hands and growled.  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you would NOT touch my boyfriend. Hands OFF!" Malik took Ryou hands and wound their fingers together before dragging him off to the car, leaving a smirking Yami behind with a mortified Tea.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Tea would occasionally look into the rear view mirror at Malik, who had Ryou leaning against him, and glared at him. Malik smirked and pulled Ryou closer every time, and Ryou's blush increased each time. After about twenty minutes of the forty minute drive back from the train station, Ryou gave in to impulse and took Malik's hand in his as he leaned closer into Malik's chest. Malik smirked down at Ryou and squeezed the pale hand in his. Oh, this was going to be an interesting five days...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Tea nearly screamed when she was told of where she was going to be staying. How dare they put her in the same dorm as Ryou and Malik! Why couldn't it have been Yami's dorm? Even though Ryou was being nice and was helping her set up her sleeping area in the livingroom on the fold out couch, she couldn't help but be upset. And since when was Ryou gay? Why was her entire group of friends GAY???? Why her? Why them? Why couldn't all the hotties around her be straight?  
  
The author will answer those questions with an infamous quote from Bakura. "She's made the entire group gay by turning them off of the thought of women in sexual situations. She is GROSS!"  
  
Now, on with our story, minus Tea, who is now asleep in Ryou and Malik's livingroom.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was lying on his side, staring at the now asleep Malik, who was lying on his back. It had been an interesting day, now that he thought about it. Tea nearly molested him, and Malik had come to his rescue, saying that Ryou was his boyfriend. That would mean that they would have to pretend while Tea was still there. Ryou wasn't bothered by the idea, in fact, he enjoyed it. But he was bothered about the feelings that came with Malik's touch. Ryou would become putty around Malik, and the Millennium Rod holder knew that. Malik could manipulate Ryou in any manner he wanted, and Ryou would comply to his wishes.  
  
Ryou wasn't sure if it was all a game, real, or just his imagination, but Ryou was willing to bet that Malik was quite aware of Ryou's feelings. Malik would look at him with a weird, contemplating look sometimes, or Malik would always be hovering around Ryou, always willing to help him in any manner possible. Ryou observed Malik with the rest of their friends, and noticed that Malik wasn't as open in his body language as he was when Ryou was with him. Malik would lose a bit of a sparkle that was in his eyes when Ryou was down, or angry. But Malik was always sparkly eyed whenever Ryou was happy or laughing...  
  
Ryou was startled out of his musings when Malik started to groan in his sleep, muttering something, before his words became louder and more intelligible. Ryou got up off of his bed and crossed the room. When he sat on Malik's bed, he placed a hand onto Malik's chest, and leaned down to hear what Malik was saying.  
  
"Get away, Marik! Go! Don't touch me, please don't touch me..." Malik started to trail off, and when Ryou gently shook him into awareness, he screamed.  
  
Malik's lavender eyes darted around the room wildly before resting on Ryou's concerned face. He pushed himself up, and with Ryou's help, sat up on the bed with his hands buried into his hair. Ryou was brushing his hair away from his face and rubbing his back in small circles, all the while whispering comforting words in his ear. When Malik's breathing slowed to normal, Ryou got on his knees before Malik and rested his elbows on Malik's knees.  
  
"Care to tell me what that was about?"  
  
Malik sighed and removed his hands from his hair. He put his arms around Ryou, and drew him up against his chest. "It was about Marik. More of a memory than a dream."  
  
Ryou wrapped his own arms around Malik's neck and buried his head into Malik's chest. "Happens to me a lot as well, Malik. For me, it's usually about when Marik sent you and Bakura to the Shadow Realm after your Shadow Duel with him in Battle City."  
  
Malik pulled back a little to look at Ryou's face. "You saw that?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, but I felt it. Bakura had forgotten to fully lock my soul room door when he took over our body in his game against Yami. I could feel things about him, and I could feel you as well, but I couldn't see you. I remember pushing against that door as hard as I could to get to Bakura, but when the duel ended, he locked my door completely before disappearing. I don't remember much after that."  
  
Malik pulled Ryou closer and brought him to lie down against his side as he got back into bed. "I'm really sorry about what I put you through then. I didn't have full control over the things I did for the longest time...I'm not so sure about how you can just up and forgive me like that."  
  
Ryou nuzzled Malik's chest and sighed as Malik loosely wrapped his arms around his back. "I felt that being sent to the Shadow Realm was enough punishment for you. Bakura was in shambles for months after I managed to pull him back from the Shadow Realm and Yami's Puzzle. I knew that you'd be the same, if not worse, when you returned."'  
  
Malik gently kissed Ryou's forehead and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ryou blushed as his position and Malik's kiss finally registered in his mind. "You're welcome..." The blush died when he felt Malik's slow breathing against his own chest, and he snuggled deeper into Malik's embrace.  
  
Ryou smirked as he felt sleep come upon him and mumbled before letting sleep claim him. "I believe I'm falling for you, Malik Ishtar..."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou's content mood from the previous night did not last the entire next day. His morning had been wonderful, who's wouldn't be if you woke up in the arms of Malik Ishtar, but his afternoon in school had been terrible! His computer programming class went okay, but as soon as he stepped into his electronics repair class, his mood went downhill. There was an exam on how to disassemble and reassemble a hard drive in two days, and Ryou was still in the clouds when it came to the first few things about it. His teacher had refused to allow them more than a half hour for the exam, and Ryou could have screamed when he realized that he would be having a TON of homework to do over the next two nights. Needless to say, he was quite pissed when he came through the door of his dorm.  
  
Tea was nowhere to be seen, and Malik was sitting on the couch watching TV. Ryou threw his bag against the end of the couch, and plopped down next to Malik. "I hate college."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and turned the TV off before turning to Ryou. Ryou had his arms crossed and was glaring at the innocent, yeah right, book bag on the floor. "And you're saying this because...?"  
  
Ryou glared harder and pouted at the same time. "I'm saying this because I have an exam on Friday, over something I have no IDEA on where to begin, and a ton of homework."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and brought Ryou to sit on his lap. Ryou's bent knees where on either side of Malik's hips, and Malik placed his hands on Ryou's stomach. "You, my pet, need to chill out. The world is not going to end just because of an exam. Now, will you be quiet for more than two seconds?"  
  
Ryou leaned forward and rested his cheek on Malik's shoulder. Malik's hands traveled under Ryou's uniform jacket and he started to massage Ryou's shoulders. Ryou let out a moan as Malik hit a particularly painful knot in his back, and Malik smirked as he gently set to work on removing that knot. About five minutes into the back rub, the front door opened and a distracted Kaiba came in, with Tea not far behind. They spotted the pair on the couch, and Ryou let out a perfectly timed groan. Seto smirked while Tea screamed and ran off, yelling down the hallways about gay men and couches.  
  
Seto gave Malik a thumbs up before shutting the door, probably on his way to tell the others of what he just walked in on. Malik grinned and looked down at Ryou, who had apparently fallen asleep. He smirked and brought his hands down to rest against Ryou's tail bone on his lap, and tilted his head back onto the couch and fell asleep himself.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou woke late in the afternoon, just as the sun was setting. He lifted his head out from under Malik's chin and smiled as he stared at Malik's face. The red and gold hues of the sunset were bouncing off of Malik's golden hair, causing it to shimmer, and he looked simply gorgeous as he sat there. Gently lifting himself off of Malik's lap, Ryou headed in to the kitchen and began to make something for dinner for he and Malik, along with their guest. Speaking of which, Tea was still no where to be seen. Ryou shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to make dinner.  
  
An hour later, Malik was still asleep, Tea was still gone, and Ryou had dinner done. Walking over to the door, Ryou opened it a peeked out into the hallway to see if he could catch a glimpse of Tea. When he didn't, he crossed the hallway and knocked on Yami and Yugi's door. A few minutes later, Tea came to the door, and when she saw him standing there, she blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "Can I help you?"  
  
Ryou quirked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Tea, what are you doing over here? I thought you were staying with us?"  
  
Tea's blush deepened and she shook her head. "Yami suggested I stay over here after Kaiba and I walked in on you and Malik on the couch..."  
  
It was Ryou's turn to blush as he remembered hearing Tea scream before falling asleep. "I..uh...I'm quite sorry about that."  
  
Tea shook her head and began to close the door. "No problem..."  
  
Ryou went back into his dorm and leaned against the door as he smirked at the still sleeping Malik. "You are a very insane person, you know that don't you? You managed to get Tea to stay in Yugi and Yami's dorm without even trying. I envy you..."  
  
Malik mumbled in his sleep and turned his head. Ryou walked over, crouched down, and began to poke Malik in the chest. "You can get up now. Malik, it's seven PM, do you plan on sleeping now so you won't be able to sleep tonight? You have school tomorrow, or has that fact slipped your mind?"  
  
Malik groaned and picked up a pillow to place over his head. "Don't wanna get up. Sleepy. Hate school."  
  
Ryou grinned and stood. "I guess I'll have to go back over to Yugi's and tell him that it's okay for Tea to stay here again. I'm sure he and Yami won't mind getting rid of her."  
  
Malik removed the pillow and glared at Ryou. "We just ditched her. Are you nuts!?"  
  
Ryou smiled and began to set the kitchen table. "No, but I do believe that you and Bakura are starting to wear off on me."  
  
Malik grinned demonically and began to eat. "That was the plan, Ryou. That's the plan."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Malik came into the door after his classes and glared at everything and anything that dared to cross his path. Ryou raised an eyebrow, his classes were in the early morning to afternoon, and laughed when Malik stared at his book bag as though it would eat him. Taking his uniform jacket off, Malik sighed and sat, more like flopped, onto the couch next to Ryou. Putting his head in Ryou's lap, Malik brushed his hair to the side.  
  
"I rubbed your back last night. You rub my neck. I have a headache so big, I believe it could eat Godzilla and Rodan [1] together."  
  
Ryou smiled and began to run his fingers along Malik's neck. "Tell me about your day."  
  
Malik began his tale, which involved his Evil, yes, that's a capital E, English teacher giving out an assignment on the first day, which Malik said had to be illegal, and some dumb blonde chick hitting on him at all times. Ryou laughed, the entire time running his hands through Malik's hair and rubbing his neck.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
[1] = Very old movie which involves a large raptor like dino trying to kill Godzilla; at least that's who I think it is, it's been a long time since I've seen that movie.  
  
Well,...how did you like it? Did you hate it? Any ideas or comments about future chappies? REVIEW!  
  
Next Chappy: It's Christmas time! The gang returns home during break, Ryou and Bakura go shopping for Malik, and Malik enlists the help of Seto Kaiba to try and get Ryou's undying attention. Poor Ryou, isn't that a leather thong Bakura's holding? I don't think Malik would like that...Keep your eyes, ears, and noses open for the next chapter of: Those Were The Days! 


	3. Three

Summary: Ah...college...those were the days. It's finally Christmas break! Bakura takes Ryou shopping, Malik enlists some help for giving his gift, and Malik's invited to stay at the Bakura household. Merry Christmas, Ryou, Malik and the others!  
  
Here's chappy three! Keep up with those awesome reviews! I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. Heck, I don't even own the story baseline!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Those Were The Days  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou smiled as he wrapped the phone cord around his fingers. Bakura was chatting away, on the verge of having a one sided conversation, and Ryou could hear his father in the background, chiding Bakura for using the stove again. Ryou couldn't help the pang of loneliness that entered his chest as Bakura started with his good-byes, and Ryou focused on Malik, who was reading a book in Ryou's lay-z-boy.  
  
"I can't wait to come home, 'Kura. I miss you and Dad."  
  
Bakura sighed on the other end of the line. "You'll be home in 4 days, Ryou. And I miss you too. Don't get into any trouble over the next couple of days."  
  
Ryou laughed. "I won't. I promise."  
  
"Speaking of trouble, how are things between you and Malik?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Fine, Bakura."  
  
"I know you're blushing, hikari. I can feel it. You had better invite him to stay at our house for Christmas, or else I'll drag him here myself. Got that?"  
  
Ryou nodded into the phone. "Mmhm. I gotta go now, 'Kura. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Ryou."  
  
"Give Dad my love."  
  
"Yech. Ryou, you know I'll do no such thing."  
  
"Of course you will. Now I'll call you guys Friday night, k?"  
  
"Okay. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and returned the stare that Malik was now giving him over the top of his English novel. "Love you 'Kura? Give Dad my love?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Oh, hush. And don't you dare pretend that you don't tell Isis you love her. I've heard you on the phone."  
  
"Isis is different. And Bakura actually returns the sentiment?" Malik raised and eyebrow and set his book down.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Bakura thinks of me as his little brother, and he makes it a point to tell me he cares everyday since I drove my car into that tree."  
  
Malik smirked. "Makes sense."  
  
"Something that you don't. Now, I have been ordered to ask you to stay at our house for the entire break, and Bakura said he'd drag you down there himself if you refuse."  
  
Malik grinned and pretended to think for a moment. After a few seconds, he said, "Now why would I want to spend my break with someone I live with and his crazy yami?"  
  
Ryou mock pouted and got up off the couch to go sit on Malik's lap. Malik wound his arms around Ryou's back and secured Ryou to the spot. Ryou placed a finger on his chin and also pretended to think for a moment before smiling down at Malik. "I'd like you to stay with me for Christmas, that's why. I know Isis is in Egypt, and you'd be all alone here if you didn't come back. Besides, even Bakura would like you to come. He says that it's getting quiet without me or you around to bug him."  
  
As Ryou began to stand up, Malik tugged him back down with a light in his eye and a smirk on his lips. Ryou let out a shocked, "Malik!" before they both were sent tumbling to the ground. Malik landed on top of Ryou with one arm above Ryou's head, balancing him, and the other next to Ryou's side. One of Malik's legs was wedged between Ryou's knees, and Ryou was blushing severely. Malik brought the arm that was against Ryou's side up to brush a strand of hair off of Ryou's face. The lips that were smirking a few seconds before were now set in a concentrating line, and Malik's eyes still held that small sparkle.  
  
Ryou had closed his eyes to save himself the embarrassment of looking into Malik's eyes, and therefore was quite surprised to feel Malik press his lips against his own. A few seconds passed before Ryou responded, but the kiss was slow and gentle, the way everyone's first real kiss should be. When Malik pulled back, he set his forehead against Ryou's and smiled. Ryou opened his eyes and stared into the deep lavender eyes of his friend above him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then?"  
  
Malik nodded and leaned back down for another kiss, which Ryou happily returned.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Before the SUV had a chance to stop, Ryou was already opening his door and was ready to jump into his father's and Bakura's arms. Bakura was standing on the front porch, but stepped down as Ryou's SUV was slowing. When it came to a full stop, Ryou jumped out of the door and was running towards his yami.  
  
"Bakura!" That was the only warning that said yami got before he found his arms full of the 124 pound, 19 year old form of his hikari. Ryou squeezed him around the middle as tight as possible, and Bakura had Ryou around the shoulders. Ryou was talking extremely fast, and Bakura was totally ignoring the odd looks that Malik and Ryou's father were sending him. Ryou pulled back after a moment and beamed up at his yami.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
Bakura smirked. "That's obvious. Now get offa me and go greet your father while I help Malik get your guy's bags."  
  
Ryou pushed past Bakura to get to his father, and Bakura shook his head as he stepped over to the SUV to help Malik. Malik grinned as Bakura grabbed a couple of their bags and started back up for the house.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, Bakura."  
  
Bakura paused and turned to look at Malik. "Ryou would've asked anyway. He cares a great deal for you, and I don't think he would have liked to leave you alone for break."  
  
Malik looked over to Ryou and a small smile inched onto his face. "He means a lot to me as well." He tossed the shoulder bag to Ryou's duffle bag over his shoulder and followed Bakura into the house.  
  
Ryou was talking animatedly to his father at the kitchen table, and as Malik passed by the kitchen, he caught his name in the conversation. James Bakura, Ryou's father, looked up at him as he passed and smiled. Malik returned the smile and followed Bakura up the stairs and into Ryou's bedroom. Bakura had set the two bags he held onto the bed, and Malik followed his example.  
  
Bakura smirked as he motioned for Malik to sit down on the swivel chair in front of the desk. Malik did as told, and straddled the chair as Bakura sat down on the bed in front of him.  
  
Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms. "I see that you are getting close with my hikari."  
  
A faint blush stained Malik's cheeks as he answered. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Even his father is aware of your beginning relationship, and his father can be quite dense at times. Do you plan on staying here for the entire break?"  
  
A new voice entered the conversation. "You better stay, Malik Ishtar."  
  
Malik looked over to the door, as well as Bakura, and smirked as he saw Ryou leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Ryou crossed the floor and sat down next to Bakura, and with a blush on his cheeks, asked, "Bakura, you mind giving up the guest room? I'm not going to allow Malik to sleep on the couch for his stay here."  
  
Bakura winked at Malik before replying. "I'm sure that Malik won't mind sleeping in here with you. I can't get into the Millennium Ring until you put it back on, and your father won't allow either of us to have it until he's done 'examining' it."  
  
Ryou turned to Malik, and refused to meet his eyes, his blush even more apparent. "Do you mind, Malik?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I don't care. After all, you did sleep in my bed when Tea visited, what's the difference?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at that statement, and turned to Ryou. "Tea?"  
  
Ryou glared at him before curtly replying, "I'll explain later. The only thing I'll say now is that was one of the worst experiences in my life."  
  
Bakura smirked and stood, saying, "I'll leave you love birds alone now. Don't be late for dinner!" He narrowly dodged a pillow to the head, thrown by Ryou, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Ryou looked back to Malik after throwing the pillow and smiled. "Thanks. I doubt that Bakura would have given up his room even if I did have the Ring. He's always loved having his own room."  
  
Malik shrugged again. "No prob. Now, did Bakura say something about dinner? I'm starved!"  
  
Ryou giggled and led Malik out of the room, with a smile on his face the whole time.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
A few days later, Ryou groaned as he was brought into awareness by a constant tapping on his face. He turned over and buried his face into Malik's neck before swatting at the hand that was now shaking his shoulder. After a few moments of this, Ryou finally sat up as gently as possible, and glared at Bakura.  
  
"What do you want? It's seven in the morning!" Ryou's whisper was harsh, and he glanced down to make sure he hadn't woke Malik. Malik was still asleep, an arm thrown across Ryou's stomach, head turned towards the wall.  
  
Bakura smirked and whispered back, "I know. We're going shopping for a Christmas gift for your boyfriend there."  
  
Ryou scowled. "He is not my boyfriend. And why can't we go shopping later? I'm tired."  
  
"I don't care. Now, get up! I'm taking -your- SUV in ten minutes, whether you're with me or not."  
  
Ryou groaned and gently brushed Malik's arm off to the side of his body as he got up and off the bed. Malik muttered something in his sleep, turned over, and grabbed Ryou's wrist. "Where ya goin'?" His eyes were still closed, but Malik was half awake.  
  
Ryou smiled and turned his wrist over so he was holding Malik's hand in his own. "I'm going with Bakura. I'll be back in a while."  
  
Malik squeezed Ryou's hand and yawned as he started to let go. "Have fun..."  
  
Ryou bent down and gently kissed Malik on the forehead. "I will, now go back to sleep." His words were late, however, because Malik's breathing had evened out, and his hand had gone limp in Ryou's. A content smile made it's way onto Ryou's face, and refused to leave as he dressed himself and went down to meet Bakura in the kitchen.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou's smile had long left his face after five straight hours of shopping, and Bakura was really starting to agitate him. Who would have known that a 5,000 year old spirit would become addicted to shopping? Obviously not his hikari...  
  
Bakura grinned as he picked up a leather thong off of the table. "How about these, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou turned around from the selves of jewelry he was looking at and nearly lost his eyeballs. "Ba...Bakura! No! Put those down!"  
  
Bakura looked at the thong and shrugged. "Malik's got nice enough legs, he could pull the look off."  
  
Ryou shook his head and made his way over to Bakura, where he removed the thong from his yami's hands. "No. Just...just go look at something else. And stay away from the clothing departments!"  
  
Bakura pouted at the rejection of his gift idea and moseyed on over towards the art area. He spotted something on a nearby table, and his deep amber eyes lit up. "Hey, Ry! I found something!"  
  
Ryou slowly walked over, and Bakura could hear Ryou muttering curses, and wishes about yamis and thongs. When he spotted the item that Bakura was pointing to, Ryou's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" With that, he picked it up and moved towards the check outs as fast as possible.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Malik muttered a few choice words under his breath as he repeated himself for the tenth time. "Kaiba, I want you help me plan my gift for Ryou."  
  
He heard the sigh on the other end of the phone, and the unspoken question that soon wasn't left unspoken. "Why me?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes at the question, and stated the answered as though it was the most obvious reason in the world. "If I tell Bakura, he'll tell Ryou. If I ask Tristen or Duke, they'll tell each other, and then it would somehow get to Joey, and then it would get to Yugi or Yami, who would tell each other as well, and then somehow, it'd get back to Bakura or Ryou and I'd be right where I started all over again. You are the only one out of our little gang that can keep a secret."  
  
Malik could almost hear Seto's resolve slipping, and grinned when he finally gave in. "All right. But Ryou had better enjoy what ever this is, because I'm not one to do many favors. I'll pick you up at three. Be ready to go."  
  
"Cool. See ya then!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
When the phone clicked, Malik smirked and gave Ryou's father two thumbs up from his spot in the kitchen. "Kaiba's going to help me. Now you're sure you don't mind me stealing your son for most of the Christmas evening?"  
  
James laughed and shook his head. "Ryou adores you. If you two want to spend Christmas together, go ahead. We usually open gifts in the morning anyway."  
  
Malik crossed over into the livingroom and sat down on the recliner that was across from the couch that Mr.Bakura was sitting on. Ryou's father placed the book he was reading onto the table and smiled at Malik as he pushed up his glasses. "I can tell that you want to talk to me, young man. Care to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Malik gave a small smirk, something to show that he wasn't completely nervous, before speaking. "I wanted to know what you would think if Ryou and I started seriously dating."  
  
James Bakura looked taken aback as he stared at Malik. No one, not even in his time, had ever asked a parent before starting to date their child. It took a moment for James' brain to start working again, and when it did, he smiled brightly at Malik. "I like you. And I know that Ryou adores every last thing about you. I wouldn't care if you started dating my son on a more serious basis, and one would have thought that you two were already seeing each other in a more personal sense." He reached over and pulled Malik into a tight embrace, and patted him on the back heavily. "Welcome to the Bakura household."  
  
Malik grinned and couldn't help but beaming for a long time after they had stopped hugging.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well,...how did you like it? Did you hate it? Any ideas or comments about future chappies? REVIEW!  
  
Next Chappy: Malik goes with Seto to start getting Ryou's gift ready, Bakura tries to have the 'talk' with Ryou, and the three of them go out to a nightclub for a while. Ryou's being hit on, and combined with a jealous Malik, things can't be to good...Keep your eyes, ears, and noses open for the next chapter of: Those Were The Days! 


	4. Four

Summary: Ah...college...those were the days. Malik's readying Ryou's gift, Bakura tries to give Ryou a 'talk' that his father 'should've' gave him years ago, and Malik's getting jealous as the three go out to have some Christmas fun. Merry Christmas, Ryou, Malik and the others!  
  
Here's chappy four! Keep up with those awesome reviews! I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to. Heck, I don't even own the story baseline!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Those Were The Days  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou smiled as he heard laughter coming from inside the house as he stepped onto the porch. Bakura was still in the car, grinning his ears offf after their finding, and Ryou rolled his eyes as Bakura gave a loud bark of evil laughter. When he opened the door, his smile widened, and he had to give a small giggle. His father and Malik were sitting in the livingroom across from each other, playing the American game of Monopoly on the coffee table. Malik looked up and gave Ryou a thumbs up as he opened the door.  
  
Ryou placed his keys on the table next to the door and walked over to the living room. Not thinking, he placed a kiss on Malik's cheek as he sat down on the couch next to Malik, and leaned his head on Malik's shoulder. James raised an eyebrow, but turned around to look at the door, trying to see if Bakura had entered. When he didn't see the white haired, psycotic, alternate ego of his son, he turned back and raised his other eyebrow.  
  
"Where's the psyco?"  
  
Ryou groaned and buried his head into Malik's chest. "Never, ever, ever allow him to take me shopping again! Seven hours in three different malls! He is worse than a woman when it comes to shopping!"  
  
Bakura decided to make his entrance, carrying all five of their bags. "Watch who you're calling woman, woman."  
  
Ryou flipped him off and proceeded to remove himself from Malik and walk up to his bedroom, and Bakrua followed. Malik looked at his watch, grinned, and tiptoed up the stairs to see if he could find out what Bakura and Ryou had bought for him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou moaned as he flopped down onto his unmade bed, face down. Bakura smirked and placed the bags down before sitting backwards on the swivel chair. "You, my hikari, and I need to have a little chat. "  
  
Ryou rolled over and stared at Bakura through his long white bangs. "Haven't you bothered me enough today?"  
  
Bakura smirked and shook his head. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. You need to hear what I have to say, and I doubt your father has the guts to come up here and tell you what I'm about to."  
  
Ryou groaned, placed a pillow over his head, and motioned for Bakura to continue. Bakura smirked again and situated himself on the chair before starting. "My little Ryou, your father and I have noticed your, ahem, interest in Malik."  
  
Ryou began to blush beneath the pillow. Outside in the hall, Malik raised his eyebrow and smirked as he imagined Ryou's reaction. Bakura was smirking as well, and continued on with his lecture.  
  
"You are aware of the problems and complications that come with being gay, are you not?"  
  
A muffled, "Bakura!" came from beneath the pillow.  
  
Bakura began to blush as he continued on and started educating Ryou on some 'needed' information...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes later found Bakura, Ryou, and Malik, who was still out in the hall, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Ryou was clutching the pillow to his face, Bakura was avoiding looking at his hikari, and Malik was staring wide eyed at the wall. After a few moments of uneasy silence, Bakura stood, and walked out of Ryou's room. He spotted Malik in the hall, and avoided meeting his eyes, but stopped before he reached the stairs.  
  
"I, um, I wouldn't go near him for a while if I was you." Bakura, avoiding looking at Malik the whole time, nearly flew down the steps and into the kitchen.  
  
Malik nervously poked his head into Ryou's room, only to see the other hikari staring at the wall wide eyed. When Malik cleared his throat, Ryou's eyes snapped to meet his own, and the blush on his cheeks deepened. "Please tell me that you didn't hear that."  
  
Malik looked away for a moment before staring at Ryou. "I won't mention that I heard it if you want me to."  
  
Ryou took the pillow that was lying against his side and smashed it to his face to muffle the screams pouring from his mouth like water. Malik went over and sat on the side of the bed. Ryou curled away from him and groaned as Bakura's still fresh words echoed in his mind. Malik began to run his fingers through Ryou's hair, and smiled as Ryou began to relax against him. In a few short moments, Ryou had turned over onto his back, and had his eyes closed as Malik gently massaged his scalp. Malik bent down and gave Ryou a gentle kiss before pulling the covers over Ryou's body and smiling.  
  
"Take a nap, Ryou. I'll be out for a while, but I'll have your father wake you in a while."  
  
Ryou nodded and curled up against his pillow as sleep began to take over him. "Enjoy yourself..."  
  
Malik ran his fingers through Ryou's hair one more time before leaving the room, to ready himself for his own shopping trip for Ryou's gift.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Malik's shopping trip was less hectic than Ryou's and he had found almost everything he needed for his gift. Kaiba had stopped growling about boring shopping trips when Malik had explained his gift to him, and was now helping Malik look for a great deal on a cabin rental for the weekend. Now, I can't tell you more about these gifts, or else it would ruin the surprise for everyone, so we'll skip on ahead a few hours...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
When Malik walked into the house, he had to surpress a laugh. Ryou was leaning against the fridge, arms crossed, nose in the air, and was ignoring Bakura, who had some articles of clothing in his hands. James was sitting at the table with a grin on his face, and a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled at Malik, and motioned for him to sit and watch the two holders of the Millennium Ring with him. Ryou smiled brightly when Malik sat down, and brushed past Bakura to go and sit upon Malik's lap. After a brief kiss, Ryou glared at Bakura, who now had a mischevious grin on his face.  
  
"Malik," Bakura began. "Try to convince your boyfriend here to put this outfit on, and go out to a club with us tonight."  
  
Malik smirked. "Sounds like fun. Why don't you want to wear it, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "You look at it and tell me why."  
  
Malik took the garment from Bakura and smirked when he look at it. It was a black shirt with long fish net sleeves, and a pair of Ryou's pants, except these were a bit tighter around the hips. The shirt was short enough to reveal Ryou's navel, and Malik was nearly drooling at the thought of this outfit on Ryou.  
  
Bakura noticed the look that came over Malik's face and grinned at Ryou triumphantly. Ryou looked from Malik to Bakura and back again before glaring and taking the clothes out of Malik's hands. "You both better be ready by the time I am." With that, he got off of Malik's lap and trudged up to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Bakura gave Malik a high five, and went up to his own room to change. Malik waited a few moments and then followed Bakura upstairs to go get dressed.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ryou was brushing out his wet hair, trying to apply his eyeliner, and avoiding looking in the mirror at himself. Malik was right about the length of the shirt; With minimal movement, Ryou's naval was exposed. His studded belt could be seen perfectly, and Ryou's pants were about three inches below the end of his black shirt. He was about to put his hair in it's usual ponitail when Bakura opened the bathroom door, shut it, and took the rubber band from Ryou's hands.  
  
"Leave it down tonight." Ryou raised an eyebrow, but obliged. Bakura smirked, and that was the only warning Ryou got before Bakura took a spray bottle out from who knows where and began to spray it's contents onto Ryou's body.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Bakura looked up from his spot next to Ryou's leg, where he was trying to smooth a crease out of the baggy black pants, and spray his legs with the bottle. "Glitter."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, but allowed Bakura to start spraying his hair, and smiled at himself when Bakura held the bottle out to his hikari and motioned for him to do the same for him. Ryou began to spritz Bakura's hair, which was in a low ponitail, his red button down silky top, and his loose leather pants. Bakura thanked Ryou, let himself out of the bathroom, and hollered to Malik that he needed to finish getting his butt ready to go.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
IMPORTANT: I know it's no where near the length of the other chapters, and it hasn't gotten to their Christmas gifts, but I've hit a block on the story line for this. It'll take a few weeks, and it'll be way past Christmas by the time the next chapter's up, but I will finish this.  
  
Please don't get angry, and I do hope you all will understand that I need to take a break. I haven't updated in a while because of this problem, plus the fact that we have been having phone trouble and I haven't been able to get online. Apparently, a mouse got inside the wire box that brings the phone line into our house, and chewed several important wires. We just got the phone back yesterday, and I had a ton of emails from people asking me about why this hasn't been updated.  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
